The New Beginning
by kadnah12
Summary: As he sat on the window sill, Sasuke unconsciously pressed his finger tips to the glass. As expected it was cold. Very, very cold… AU, Violence and romances in later chapters. Yaoi.Sequel to The Secret.
1. Chapter 1

As he sat on the window sill, Sasuke unconsciously pressed his finger tips to the glass. As expected it was cold. Very, very cold… He saw the wind blowing gracefully against the willow trees in front of the building. He reached into his back pocket and took out his camera and snapped a quick picture, before jumping off and standing in the middle of his room, not quite sure what to do next.

He ran his fingers through his gorgeous raven hair, pulling the bangs from his face, then sliding his hands along where it spiked up in the back. He looked around his room, hopefully for something to do to pass the time…

The white light in his room flickered when he heard a loud thump from the ceiling. Sasuke looked up, watching as pieces of dust fell from above. It was probably someone who wasn't hungry...

Sasuke looked around the small room he was given. He had a bed, small desk, two person couch, and a television.

Sasuke POV

'I guess I could read… no too boring… Sleep? No, not tired… 'I gave up and sat on my couch. Grabbing the remote I switched through the fuzzy channels. I watched with mild interest as different images appeared on the screen.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I looked at the door. I saw a shadow moving on the other side, and wondered who it could be. 'Staff?'

"Sasuke… I know you in there… come open the door."

I knew that voice. Yeah, I knew exactly who was on the other side of that door. A small, sad smile spread across my lips. So he did come back for me after all. Getting up from the couch, I turned off the television and went to open the door.

Bemused eyes met my solemn ones.

"It's good to see you again, how have you been?" Upon receiving no response he stepped around me and into my room. "Well, did you pack?" I nodded towards a stuffed backpack next to my bed. "Good... well grab it and lets go, this place always creeped me out…" he said. I moved from my spot near the door to get my stuff. He also got up from the couch and headed down the hall, in which I obediently followed.

The hallways were white and cold. You could hear our hurried footsteps echo on the marble floors all throughout the halls. It smelt faintly of bitter coffee.

As we turned the corner I saw staff going into patient's rooms giving them dinner. 'Probably with drugs cooked in for extra _flavor…yum…_' I thought. 'I just want to get the fuck out of here…'

We eventually got to the elevators, where he pressed the button. Moments later the rusty doors parted with a high pitched screech and we stepped in. I pressed the Lobby button and leaned against the back wall as I felt the elevator moving down.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He sighed staring at me. I glared at him waiting for him to say something. "You know… this isn't as much fun as I thought it would be…"

I dead panned.

'Fun??' I rolled my eyes. 'Of course it wasn't fun! Who in the right mind would think its fun to pick up some psycho from a mental facility??'

The elevator finally got to the Lobby and the doors opened. We stepped out. There were chairs along a wall with magazines and an old television hanging from the ceiling playing the news. The walls were a light green and the carpet was navy blue. It disgusted me.

"Hello!" he said to the assistant at the desk on the other side of the lobby. "Oh, hello!" she replied. She seemed nice, and was kind of pretty too. She had dark brown eyes and the hair to match, her delicate olive toned skin and a healthy pink tinge to it. Over all she looked like she didn't belong here…

She looked at me with a smile, "I see you've come to pick up Sasuke?" although she already knew the answer. "Ah, yes" he replied. "Okay, just sign here, and here, and here, and here, and here, oh and there too, and sign this paper."

"Okay, is that the last of them?" He asked as they finished up. "Yes have a good night, ! You too Sasuke, I hope I never see you again!" She giggled. 'Hn. Me too…'

"Good night!" He said giving her a wink before we stepped out into the frozen, windy evening air.

* * *

So this is the beginning of the sequel to The Secret. As usual it's horribly written, but I tried! D:

Tell me what you think and feel free to share your ideas! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second entery to the sequel of The Secret. I know it might seem slow but I promise it'll speed up starting with the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

It was 9pm and the cold October air whipped against my cheeks as I stepped out of the building. The darkness fell like a cloak of shadow outside. I was in an old part of town, no houses, only run-down buildings and shops that were closed for the night. There was almost no one on the street except the occasional car passing by.

I took a deep breath, and it felt good. Good to be outside. Good to be going somewhere. Good to be _free._

"Come on Sasuke, the car is this way." Kakashi beckoned. I turned to look at him. He was standing in the dim light of one of the street lamps. He has on a thick black coat, blue jeans, black gloves, and a black scarf covering half his face. His messy white hair poking out in places it shouldn't. He would have looked like a complete creeper except that his eyes were now serious.

He stared at me, as if trying to find something. But before he did I shifted my backpack on my shoulders and started his way.

He turned as well and began walking down the sidewalk. The sound of my feet walking on the sidewalk was almost beautiful. So was the sound of the wind slapping against my ear. My hands were getting cold, but I didn't want to put them in my pocket. The cold felt good.

After walking a bit,Kakashi stopped and opened a fence leading to a parking lot. It was completely deserted except for a handful of cars. We walked up to a small silver one that beeped as Kakashi unlocked it. I went to one side and opened the passenger side door. I set my backpack on the floor near my feet and slid in, closing the door behind me.

Kakashi did the same and a few moments later the car roared to life. Soon we were heading out of the parking lot, onto the street, and away from the building that's been my 'home' for the past four years.

Somehow, I didn't think I would miss it.

I woke to the sound of birds chirping. My eyes peeled apart as I gazed around the room. Light poured from the window near my bed. I shifted and sat up. I noticed that my muscles were stiff so I pulled the sheets off my bed and stood up.

I stretched out my shoulders to help get the blood flowing as I took in my new surroundings.

The drive from the Psycho Ward had been longer than I thought. I fell asleep in the car, and by the time we got here I had been so tired. Kakashi had shown me to my new room and said goodnight. I liked that about him. No questions.

Almost everything in the room was blue, from the walls to the bed to the rugs on the hardwood floor. The furniture was dark wood. I had a dresser, a desk with a chair, a night stand and a closet. Other than that it was completely bare. The only thing out of place was my ratty back pack against the closet. It was full of everything I was able to call my own.

I walked over and unzipped it. I had one pair of jeans, two sweat pants, a couple old t-shirts, a tooth brush, and a picture of me and my older brother. We took it one day when he brought me to the park as a surprise. We had spent the whole day there, playing, talking, he even bought me some ice cream. In the picture we were both smiling and he was hugging me from behind. We were just happy.

A sad smile graced my lips as I placed it on my nightstand. I gave it one last glance before I turned my attention back onto my other belongings. I opened one of the drawers to my dresser and dumped my clothes in. I took my tooth brush and walked over to my small personal bathroom right next to my closet. I put it near the sink and walked out again.

Unsure of what to do next, I decided to explore my new home. I walked to my door and stepped out into the hallway. The walls were white with the occasional painting. On my right was Kakashi's room and study, and on my left were stairs leading downstairs. I stepped cautiously down the carpeted stairs, not wanting to wake him up in case he was sleeping.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I came to what looked to be a large living room. I must have been really tired when we got here last night because I don't remember half of the things here. There was a large black leather couch circling around a giant flat screen T.V. There was a black coffee table in front of it and book shelves with pictures to either side of the T.V. Everything looked so expensive. I wondered briefly what Kakashi did for a living.

There was a digital clock next to the oversized television. It read 1:35 PM. Had I really slept that long?

I walked over to one of the shelves with pictures. Most were of people I didn't know. Many of them were pictures of a tan man with a scar across his nose and a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. As I scanned over the unfamiliar faces I stopped when I saw the face of my father. For a split second my blood ran cold, pulse increased and I got a bit light headed. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the flow of bad memories.

"_Father please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"_

After a few moments I opened them again to see the picture.

It was a family picture of my father, mother, and brother though my mother was the only one smiling. My father looked angry, and my brother looked emotionless. I never liked to see that look on his face.

I turned away and found the kitchen. I stepped in and walked toward the fridge. I wonder what he has to eat. I opened the fridge and looked inside, there was absolutely nothing.

"Hn."

I started opening the cabinets to look for a glass. Once I found one I filled it with water from the sink and drank it. I didn't realize how thirsty I was till the water slid down my throat.

Right then I heard a noise coming from the front door. Someone was opening it. For a moment I was unsure what to do. Should I greet them? I shook my head and placed the glass I the sink. I stepped out of the kitchen and around the corner just as the door opened. Kakashi wobbled in with arms full of what looked like groceries.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. Glad to see your up. Mind giving me a hand?"

I walked over and took some bags from him.

"I just went and got you some clothes and school supplies. Thought I might as well get some food while I was at it."

I nodded and headed to the kitchen to put the groceries on the table.

When we were done bringing everything in from the car he began to put food away in the kitchen. I sat in one of the chairs at the table and watched him with boredom.

"While I was out I got you some of the medicine your therapist prescribed. She said to take one twice a day before breakfast and dinner, so I'll just keep them I the kitchen. "

I hated taking pills, but if I hadn't agreed to it I would still be back at the hospital.

"I also called the school you're going to be attending. It's called Konoha High. You'll be entering as a freshman since your fourteen. I told them you would be okay to start on Monday."

He turned to look at me then.

"Are you okay with starting school on two days? I know it's a big transaction to move here after… I just want you to know if you don't think you can handle it we can work something out."

"I'll be fine." I croaked, My voice sounded so harsh. I wasn't sure if it was because it was morning or because I hadn't spoken in so long. He nodded slowly.

"Alright. But just in case I got you a cell phone." He dug his hand around in one of the many bags on the table and pulled out a box and handed it to me. I took it and opened it. There was a small black phone with small cables around it. I knew what a cell phone was but I had never had one of my own. In fact, I don't remember even ever holding one before.

"Thanks." I said as I picked it up with curiosity. I flipped it open and stared at the small screen and buttons. I tried pressing a few buttons, but nothing happened. My brows furrowed and briefly wondered how the damn thing worked.

"Here," Kakashi laughed, he took it from me along with one of the cords and plugged it into the wall. "It isn't charged yet since I just got it. Come here." A look of embarrassment crossed my face before the arrogant bored look came over me again.

He showed me how it worked, gave me my clothes and new school supplies and told me to put everything away.

After I finished putting everything where they belonged I sat on my bed a looked over the schedule.

1 – Japanese

2 – Health/PE

3 – Biology

4 – Pre-Calculus

5 – World History

6 – English

7 – Counseling (P/A)

As I looked over my new schedule, I suddenly got the slightest feeling of anxiety. Maybe this was too soon. I'm still getting used to moving here… what if I have another one of those attacks? Would they send me back to the hospital?

As soon as the thought crossed my mind I regretted it. Memories of who I was when I first got to the hospital came flooding back. I remembered being very antisocial. For the first two years I could barely handle being in the same room with another person. I just got so anxious and paranoid. I always thought that when they came in they were going to drag me back to my father. Back to his _study._ I was so scared _all_ the time.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I let them slide shamelessly down my face. I wasn't crying for me. I was crying for who I had been. I was crying for that scared little boy, that was so alone.

_Itachi.._

As soon as I thought that name tears came streaming down my face. Why did you leave me?

* * *

**So here it is! I hope you enjoyed.. the next chapter (I'm hoping!) will be about Sasuke's first day of school... please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
